The Hamburg Incident
by kathrynblack
Summary: This is the story of the hamburg incident, AU. When a fugitive escapes in the chutes outside Hamburg Holly and Trouble are put incharge of bringing her in.
1. Chapter 1

"Holly." Root bellowed into Holly's mike on the shuttle. "This was your fault you fix this now. I'm sending Captain Kelp. He'll be their in an hour. This ones smart she'll know not to enter the town, but Justin case are you running hot."

"Yessir" Holly said quickly. Root Terminated the link and Foaly started talking.

"Holly. It looks like she's headed for Hamburg. While you're flying why don't you read up on this kid." Holly quickly brought up the file. She switched the shuttle to autopilot and started reading.

Mikana Alda, a sprite around 100. 10 Years ago she tried out for the LEP and passed all tests with flying colors except the initiation into Recon which she failed. Many people thought she threw the test. Her best grades were in flight. She held the current record for core diving and the only fairy to beat her grades was Holly.

That was the past though nowadays she was head of the criminal empire in Haven. Her weapon of choice: Softnose laser. She has numerous charges against her and a large bounty for her capture.

She was nearing the Shuttle bay of E22. She opened up a link with Trouble Kelp. "Hello Holly. Aren't you supposed to be tracking someone?" Came Trouble's voice from the other end.

"I have a 20 mile flight to Hamburg. Just making sure you did your research."

"Of course _I_ have. Which is why I am going to test you. Who exactly are we dealing with?"

"A LEP Trainee with amazing grades who also has the entire Haven underground at her disposal, and is armed with the latest edition softnose."

"Very good. Now I have to go I'll be at Hamburg within 45 minutes" Trouble hung up and Holly looked down. She saw Mikana fly into the city still completely shielded. She walked right into a human dwelling. Holly quickly switched her view to thermal and turned her attention to the house. Only one person was in there, a sprite.

She brought up Foaly. "What do you need Holly." He said.

"Mikana Alda walked into an empty house and is still perfectly healthy. Why?"

"The only reason I can come up with is this was planed and she already has permission."

"Well I need you to tap all calls coming from this house."

"Got it." Holly heard the tapping of keys and a minute later Foaly said "I can't get in. There must not be a single phone in that house, and she must not be holding a communicator." Foaly said. There was a few second pause and then he said "Wait you said Alda right."

"Yes." Holly replied. Holly heard the tapping of keys and then Foaly muttered something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_LEP Operations booth_

There was a few second pause and then he said "Wait you said Alda right."

"Yes." Holly replied. No it couldn't be. Yet he had to check it any way. He brought up Mikana's file. There was the picture. It was a familiar one. Her black hair falling just below her neck with blonde streaks in it. "Mika it looks like you finally beat me." He muttered.

He found it odd he didn't make the connection before. Then again he always thought Mika her full name. "What did you say Foaly." Holly said.

"I found the real problem and the solution." Foaly replied. "Mika finally beat me, but now that I know it's her give me ten minutes and I'll be tapping."

"Mika?"

"Short for Mikana. She went to school with Koboi and I. She has the highest IQ for a sprite anyone's seen in a long time."

"Why isn't any of this in her file?"

"Because it's under Mika and everyone thinks that's her full name."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hamburg, Germany_

Mika sat down in one of the chairs to wait when she heard her communicator ring.

"What do you want? And make it quick. Foaly could be listening any minute." Mika said

"Just calling to check up. Are they home yet?" came the voice from the other end

"No. You should get off the phone. Most likely Foaly already knows it's me. After that happens he'll be able to tap our phones and…." Mika paused for a second. "Did you erase the files?"

"Yes. Should I call them and-" He started.

"No Selah, I'm safe here. I'll just wait." She said and then hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly had hung up with Foaly and was bouncing ideas off of Trouble who was still flying. "Why don't we rip down the house?" Holly asked

"Not in the middle of Hamburg." Trouble replied.

"What about a time stop?"

"We have to get clearance from Root. Right now I don't even think he knows she's inside a house,"

"When will you be here?"

"Three minutes." Trouble said. A fog started to settle in just as Trouble got there.

"Someone's headed into the house." Holly said a few minutes after Trouble got there.

Trouble turned around and two figures headed into the house. "Now we need two mind wipes" He said

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mika hovered by the window watching as a second LEP officer flew up just out side the house. Just then a door opened. "Hello Vicar." She said without turning around.

"What are you doing here" Said a voice from the door.

"If you have to ask you're slipping with old age Ivalni." She said turning around to face two elves.

"I have a hunch." Vicar replied

"This is…" She said gesturing to the younger of the two elves.

"Knell." The younger one replied.

"My son." added Vicar.

"Getting back to why I'm here. You owe me a favor."

"How'd you get in here?" Knell questioned.

"Two reasons…" Mika began annoyed that she had to explain this. "One: You're a fairy. The Book states that you mustn't enter _human_ dwellings without permission. This ceased to be a human dwelling when you moved in.

"Second: The Haven Underground pays for much of this mortgage. I am the head. I have seen numerous shipments up E22 to your father. So basically I also own this house."

Knell was surprised he hadn't thought of that, but his face didn't show it or much of anything else.

"So who's your contact below ground? Second in command?" Vicar asked

"Like I'd tell you. You haven't agreed to help me yet. You still have some friends in the LEP from your days as a commander."

------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_LEP Commanders Office:_

"Short you're telling me Mikana walked right into a human dwelling."

"Yessir" Captain Short replied.

"I'm assuming that means you two can go in also. Unless Foaly has come up with some evidence she planned this and has permission to enter."

"Sir, Foaly has a theory and I think you should hear it before you send us into that house." Trouble said also on the line.

Commander Root thought for a second then said. "Foaly what is this theory of yours, and you'd better have slightly solid facts" Root knew the centaur was already listening as did Trouble, Holly and Vinyaya, who was also sitting in Root's office.

Root heard Foaly tapping keys and a moment and the house registration was pulled up on all the screens.

"As you see here the house is registered under two names Ivalni and-" Foaly said

"Do you think this is Commander Ivalni?" Vinyaya asked.

"Highly unlikely Commanders." Foaly replied. He knew Root was thinking the same thing Vinyaya had just beaten him to it. Foaly had a feeling he was about to be asked by Trouble or Holly who Commander Ivalni was so he decided to explain.

"Commander Ivalni was Commander of LEP Warlocks little less 80 years ago. He disappeared in Australia a when a Recon agent was seriously injured and he was dispatched to the surface. He never took his scheduled flight home."

"So do you think it is him?" Trouble asked.

"No. 80 years ago it would have taken him at least a year to get from Australia to Germany with only human technology."

"Okay," Holly said "And the other name."

"Innes Niddhien," Foaly said bringing up a picture of him. "Now at this point Innes's occupation was…" Foaly paused for a few seconds as if double checking something. "Classified." He finished a few seconds later.

"Foaly I'm waiting to see why this is important." Root said drumming his fingers on a gun at his side.

"Okay so this part not as much. However this is the important part. See this picture." Foaly said pulling up a picture for the four of them. "Does it remind you of anyone?"

"It slightly reminds me of Maike." (**A/N: Changed the spelling. It is still the same person.)** Vinyaya said standing up to study the picture more carefully.

"Now this sprite was pulled over for core diving a few years back. She showed proper I.D and was given a fine which she paid out of a stash of money in the back. The chute she was in was the one that Holly and Trouble took."

"I still have two questions centaur: is this Maikena? And why should I care." Root said his patience clearly about to run out.

"So if I pull up our most recent picture of Maike, and cross examine the two," Foaly explained punching a few buttons. In less than a minute the computer had an answer. "Computer is these two pictures the same person."

"Yes." The computer replied.

"Good. Now I ran a check on her shuttle number. It goes up that chute once a month. It is always carrying the same amount of money. None of it is traceable, but I'm pretty sure I know where it is going. It goes to pay the mortgage for the house. If that is what it is she has partial ownership of the house."

"In which case she can walk right in." Vinyaya finished for him. She was pretty sure she was following Foaly's train of thought.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Okay. So let's say I believe this, what do we do?" Root said

"We set a time stop around the house, knock it down, rebuild it, and mind wipe the two humans."

"I'm going to need to get a retrieval squad to even be able to attempt this plan." Root said.

"I've got retrieval one ready." Foaly said.

"Okay all I'm saying centaur is this had better work. Vinyaya and I will get clearance for a time stop, and you need to get retrieval in the shoots." Root said.

"Already on it." Foaly replied before cutting the connection. He chuckled slightly. And Root said his theories were never true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I'll help you, but on one condition." said Vicar.

"What?" asked Maike.

"If they capture you I need you to sabotage the mind wipes, I don't want this to happen again." He said.

"Fine." Maike said, powering up her softnoses.

"Where are you going?" asked Knell.

"I'm going to see the two elves out there. If everything goes according to plan they won't have to knock down this house." Maike answered.

"Don't kill them." added Vicar.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Maike replied

------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Holly and Trouble sat there. They had been ordered to stay put, and not attempt anything stupid. Then a shot passed a few inches from Holly's head. Trouble was quicker to react than she was. He pulled his gun out of its holster, and standing up turned in the direction the shot had come. He was surprised to see nothing there. He turned on his anti-shield, and saw a sprite. Most likely it was Maikena. He glanced over at Holly. Her gun was aimed at the Maikena as well.

He released a shot which she dodged. Maike counterattacked and struck him in the leg. He collapsed on his knees.

"Holly what's going on." said a voice inside her helmet.

"Foaly, nice timing. Maikena's attacking us. How far away is retrieval?" Holly said jumping to the side to avoid a laser burst.

"They're still in the shuttle. They probably won't be there for another 30 minutes." Said a different voice. It was Root's definitely. "Your number one priority right now is to knock Maikena out."

"Well Captain Kelp's down. I need to heal him first." Holly said

"Trouble won't die in the time it takes you to capture Maikena."

"It's a softnose wound, you know what happens if it scars. I need to heal him now." Holly said, cutting the transmission. She didn't care what Root said next. She had her priorities. She knelt down next to Trouble and placed his hand on his shoulder. The blue sparks flowed out of her hand. She looked up as Trouble's eyes opened. They both quickly turned to his wound. Holly saw the scar. It was faint, but definitely there.

Holly was surprised Maikena hadn't shot her yet. She turned back to the sprite to see that her gun was down at her side. Holly took the opportunity to shoot at her. Again she dodged it. She had really good reactions even for a sprite. She didn't fly much though.

Maikena returned the shot and shot her in the calf. Holly winced in pain as she fell to the ground. She was loosing consciousness fast, and could barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was Trouble release another shot at Maikena. She could only hope it hit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so it was a short chapter, but I'm having writers block on this particular story**. **Yes and when I am having writers block I only get about 400 words down. Good-bye now. **


	5. Chapter 5

Holly opened her eyes and looked up to see Trouble sitting across from her. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"About two hours." Trouble replied. "Root got here a few minutes after Maike escaped. We couldn't find her so we couldn't start the time stop. As of right now retrieval is looking for her."

"Why aren't you?"

"Root feels we have messed up bad enough, and has removed us from the assignment."

"Well that's not keeping me down. I'm going to find Maike. You coming?"

"You're in no state to be going anywhere."

"I'm fine." Holly replied. "I'm going. Nothing you can do about that. Now you can come with me or you can sit here. Your choice."

Trouble stood and said. "Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Also I don't like the idea of explaining it to Root that much so it's your job."

"Fine I'll be the brave one. Now can we go?" Holly didn't wait for a reply. She just started walking.

"So, what's the plan?" Trouble said catching up with holly.

"I'm working on it." Holly replied.

"An entire Retrieval team has been hunting her for two hours. What makes you think we'll do any better? With no plan I might add."

Holly was about to answer when she sensed movement. She quickly turned to the fairy. Even in the dark she noticed it right away as Maike. "See. It works every time." Holly said to Trouble.

"Sheer dumb luck. Did you happen to remember a gun?" Trouble replied.

"Of course." Holly replied taking one out and firing a shot at Maike. She jumped off the ground about a foot to avoid the shot and touched ground again immediately.

Maike turned to Holly pulling out her softnose. "I've been expecting you." Maike fired three shots at Holly. Before she could react Trouble had pulled her out of the way.

"Don't get yourself killed." Trouble said pulling his own Neutrino.

"Don't worry." Holly said firing a stream of shots at Maike. Her reactions were too quick though, and she dodged them all.

Where as Holly was just madly firing Trouble took aim, and when Maike jumped off the ground to avoid a shot Trouble fired. The laser burst struck her right in the chest, and she fell to the ground unconscious. "Now what do we do?" Trouble asked.

Holly didn't even have time to reply before Retrieval found them. Retrieval went about clean up as Root walked straight up to Holly and Trouble. He did not look happy, but he rarely did. He was smoking a fungus cigar, and the smoke started to choke Holly as he drew nearer. "I thought I told you two to stay put!" Root yelled.

Trouble looked over at her, and holly took a deep breath and started to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maike woke up with her hands cuffed behind her back and Root staring down at her. She slowly sat up, and groaned from her huge headache. She had expected nothing less.

"So you're awake, convict" Root said.

"I haven't been convicted of anything." Maike replied.

"Not yet you haven't. I suggest you get some sleep. Your trial is tomorrow." Root said walking out the door. He slammed it shut behind him and left Maike to think.

Maike's trial was tomorrow. They obviously thought she would attempt an escape, and wanted her in a more secure facility right away. Normally it took two months to get a trail, and who would she have as a lawyer anyway. However the answer was clear. She was going to be assigned the cheapest one, and the worst.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly hadn't had time to show up at the trial today. She had spent most of the day arguing with the counsel and had narrowly escaped getting fired. She knocked on the operations booth. Foaly hit a button and let her in.

"What happened?" she asked

"I'm going to jump straight to her sentence because I know that is what you want to hear, 24 years."

"What" Holly yelled.

"they could only prove the fact that she was holding illegal softnoses."

"She is head of the largest criminal organization under the planet. The police report even said it."

"You now some of those reports are only speculation. They couldn't prove she was even involved in that organization. So 24 years it is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So that would be the end. yes it is somewhat short, but that is beside the ppooint. i can not type today I finished it quickly because I need to concentrate on my other two soon to be three stories I am working on. So good bye now. For good if you don't read my other ones. Again good bye I am actually done talking/typing now**


End file.
